In Darkness or In Light
by Prustrian Informant
Summary: He had been banished to an existance of a friar, wishing for something more for himself and then the stranger had come. He had come and changed everything, but he was the most awesome person of all, why wouldn't this man want to take him wherever he went?


It was too much.

He needed blood. It had been too long since Budapest.

Hungary…

She was no longer going to give him her delicious blood. It had been so delicious… No, no. That was the feelings she had instilled in him using her blood. He would not get reminiscent. He didn't need to think about what had happened. No need to think about when that Romanian had gotten in the way.

Damn, but he had been so close.

To think how close he and Eliza had been from being joined together…

Nein! Stop thinking like that!

He couldn't handle all the thinking. Not right now.

"Gott verdammt! How the hell was I supposed to know that the robe was going to set fire when I handed Lithuania a lit candle and he dropped it! FATHER!"

"NEIN! Prussia, if you want to be a priest, then you must have discipline. You have to understand others' needs before running off to text on that phone that I know your brother gave you… you are lucky that I managed to come along and handle the situation."

"Fritz! Come on! I was just checking up~"

"I know, my son. The others are not as lenient with you though. You are reaching a limit with the others… Why don't you go pray for a while in the gardens while I help Lithuania with his burns, okay?"

"…Pfft, fine. I'll leave you to tell the brothers to stop yelling at me and leave me be."

Austria landed on the room and watched the two humans talking. The old man sighed and looked at the albino. "Prussia… you have to be patient. This is not Berlin. This is the Bavarian convent. There are no strippers here. No prostitutes. No technology for pleasure. You have to realize that once you become one of the priests, you will not be able to text whomever you wish on whims. You will have duties, responsibilities, and most importantly, you will have chores around the convent that will require your attentions."

"Pfft, basically more work and yelling."

"Prussia, you don't have to become a priest…"

The albino… Prussia shook his head and looked out, "nah. Don't worry about it Fritz. I got this covered."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. You better head on in before the brothers start running into each other."

"Prussia…nevermind. pray well, my son…"

The old man headed towards what could only be the church and Austria watched the albino walk deeper into the gardens and out to the nearby forest. He sat down and started to dial.

Interesting…

"WEST! Hey! So… oh, you are going to a meeting… alright… yeah, I gotta do some shit too… yeah…okay… So uh… before you go… can you… Oh… yeah…yeah, I got awesome stuff to do… yeah, bye."

The man hung up and started to dial again.

"Hey! I was wondering if there was any way to get strip~ COME ON!" The albino looked at his phone and sulked, "WHY DOES THIS PIECE OF SHIT GO DEAD ALL THE TIME!"

He tossed the phone over and started to try to jerk himself off under the tree. Austria stared at him a minute while he debated it. On the one hand, he didn't know if he wanted to do have sex with that man… on the other, he NEEDED blood.

"DAMMIT!"

The albino punched the tree and glared down at his openly displayed member.

…it was for the blood. He would get his fill and move far away from the pathetic creature. Besides, by the sound of it, there would be only hatred and a hint of religious faith in the blood.

There would be no attachment feelings that he had had in Hungary's blood.

He descended onto the forest floor and adjusted his luckily filthy clothing. Due to all the running, he had not had the chance to change into more suitable clothes. It was alright though. He could better pass off as a suffering human in these clothes.

Austria moved forward towards where the man was and found his leg locking. His problem was worse than he had first thought. "Guten abend? Is anyone around?"

A rustling sound came from where he knew the albino was sitting and he saw a face pop up from the side of the trunk, "guten abend, what brings you to the convent?"

"Convent? I'm afraid I might be lost."

The albino looked him over and bit his lip, "can you…uh… give me a second?"

"Hmm? Do you want me to help?"

"I'm not lost."

"I would assume not."

Austria hurried forward, brows furrowed and paused when he saw the albino's member again…

He was extremely hard.

"Look, I just need a minute…can you just turn around or… er… bend…" the man covered his mouth and Austria mentally smirked. Of course, they would definitely be helping each other.

He moved forward and got onto his knees, cupping the albino's face with a hand. "Can I help you with that?"

"I er… I mean… Yeah, just hurry…" He leaned back and Austria almost cried in joy. It was so perfect. He wrapped his hand around the weeping member and started to thrust, moving in to kiss the man gently. The man lapped at his mouth with his tongue, trying to invade the warmth that was his mouth.

Austria pressed him against that tree and moved more forcefully, opening his mouth to take in the offer. He watched the man's face as he went. The look of lust in his crimson eyes, the heat and stroking of his mouth and tongue, the fierce look of a man coming on his face.

He climaxed into Austria's arms and Austria watched him a minute, letting him get to the point where all senses would be gone. His eyes completely glazed over and Austria bit down on his neck, sucking up all the warm life from him…

He felt all the energy return in double. Whatever emotions Hungary had had in her were not in this man. This man was full of lust and pride. The taste of religious faith was like nothing else. It was so good.

He was so warm.

He was so very delicious.

Austria stopped himself and watched the man finish coming into his arms. He fell back against the tree and stared at him in shock. "You were so… that was… awesome…"

"You should get some rest."

"Yeah…nein…I gotta head back to the convent in a minute… what the heck's your name anyway?"

Austria thought it over a minute. It couldn't hurt to tell him his name. He would no doubt be leaving the area in a minute or two. There would be no second meeting, "my name is Roderich. Most people call me Austria."

The albino grinned, "Austria… Roderich…" He sounded as if he were testing the sound of the names on his lips. Austria couldn't resist shivering a bit at the sound of his names. There was something about the way he said it. "Awesome, Roderich, I'm Gilbert; although everyone seems to enjoy calling me Prussia."

Austria looked at him a minute. Had he unknowingly asked the man for his name? What did it matter what everyone called him? He was not going to be around to use this information.

"So Roderich, you want me to get you to the convent? You can spend the night and then I can snag you a ride into town tomorrow."

…Gracious and tasty… "That would be best, danke."

Gilbert grinned and stood up, offering a hand up. Austria found himself following the albino through the gardens and up to the church. While he was a vampire, he'd never tested the idea of the cross being lethal or even harmful to him.

Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Come on, it's just through here. We should have a bed available… we don't have too many people here." Gilbert opened the doors and Austria took a deep breath. All or nothing… He steps over the threshold and was relieved to find it had no effect to be in the holy building. Gilbert walked in and a man descended from the alter to frown at them.

"Prussia! Again I find you returning after the sun has well set. Brother Frederick said for you to stay in the gardens, yet you did not."

"I am too awesome to~"

Austria stepped forward and bowed slightly (you bow to priests right?). "I'm sorry, I found Prussia while I was trying to find my way to a town and we were talking for a few minutes."

The man looked him over and frowned, "where are you from?"

"Vienna."

"Ah… You are a long way from home, sir."

"I'm well aware of that…"

Gilbert smirked and nodded, "yeah, Roddy here got lost and I told him that we would give him shelter for the night and help him to town."

The priest glared at Gilbert. "Prussia… I don't even know what to say… I will pray for you tonight to say the least…" Wait… was praying for bad things or good things? Austria mulled it over silently as he listened to the two bantering.

It had been a century or two since he had last been to church… aside from when he had gone with Hungary… He blinked in surprise to find all his feelings for the woman gone. That was oddly convenient and a relief.

"And another thing Prussia! Why are you always in the computer room? You cannot be on that electronic! It is against the building rules!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "I don't need the computer."

"Good, because as of tomorrow, you are going to be doing the garden work."

"WHAT?"

"Father Frederick may have managed to get you out of being banned from the church, but I am the head of this house and there must be punishment for crimes. You will do the gardening tomorrow." The priest turned to Austria and smiled in that strange old person smile, "I apologize for the disorderly conduct. We will of course find you a room for the night… You may have to sleep in a bed with a friar though… I'm afraid we have few beds…"

Austria nodded, "that is no problem."

The priest nodded and turned away to head to a door adjoining the room to the back of the church. Gilbert cursed after the man left, "That asshole!"

"I didn't think that priests could curse."

"I'm not a freaking priest. That guy shouldn't be either. Gott, he's an asshole."

"Do you not like gardening?" The gardens looked quite beautiful now that he thought about it.

"Pfft, no. It's women's work. I would rather get the hell away from this whole place and be awesome elsewhere."

"I see…"

The albino sat down in a pew and relaxed, "I don't even really care about this place. I just get along with Father Frederick here. He's pretty awesome. Otherwise the place is crawling with annoying prissy priests… and ungrateful friars. They should be grateful I light their candles and allow them to do my chores."

Right… "I'm sure things will work out for you."

"They will. I'm only here until my bruder gets a break in his job and comes to get me. I actually found his number finally last month and managed to scrounge enough money for a phone. Although if the fathers ask I got it from my bruder." He winked and continued, "yeah, we've been talking whenever we can. He lives west of here. I think it's awesome to call him West. He doesn't want to call me East though… I think he might be kinda strict."

_Was it not the joyful reunion of two brothers? Life is not what television makes it out to be Gilbert…_ Austria sat down next to him and nodded. "I'm sure he was just having a hard day."

"Huh… yeah… that could be it. Still though, I think I need to get the hell out of here soon."

"What will you do?"

"I don't know… spread my awesome."

"I don't know if that pays well…"

"Pfft, it should."

Austria shut his eyes and sighed. Maybe this was a bit of a mistake. He did not need to know about this man's long lost brother. He didn't care what dreams Gilbert was aspiring to. He only needed the man's blood and now he had that. There was no need to stay. He could still run. His leg was still a bit locked up, but that would fade as the blood circulated through him.

"Roddy?"

"It's Roderich."

"Yeah, so what do you do?"

Austria opened his eyes and found crimson eyes looking down at him innocently. "I am from old money. I suppose I really don't have a job. I play music for some Opera houses though." _Or had_, he amended mentally, _until I found Hungary and needed to feed off of her when my conductor died of blood loss._

"Where's your instrument?"

"I play piano and it goes a faster route than I."

"Pfft, what a waste. You should just travel with it. It would save you energy and you probably wouldn't get lost."

_Too bad my last piano burned in Budapest when that Romania woman burned it and tried to pound one of the legs into my chest. _"Ja, I shall have to start doing that."

"Still… that is an awesome job. How much would that pay?"

"…It pays reasonably well. Do you play an instrument?"

"I play the flute."

Austria stared at him in surprise. "The flute?"

"Don't even! It's a manly enough instrument! It's awesome, like me. And it~"

"I happen to adore the flute. It is a good instrument that plays well with the piano."

Gilbert grinned, "eh, piano is alright. The flute is better though."

"To each his own."

"Yeah…"

They sat in silence and the priest returned looking sheepish, "sir! I'm sorry, but the only place available for the night is if you sleep in bed with Prussia. I'm sorry."

Gilbert glared at him as the man continued to apologize and babble on about trying to find a blanket for him so he could sleep on a pew or the floor. "Father! Geez, he can sleep with me. I'm fine with it."

"Prussia, quiet." The priest turned to look at Roderich, "again, I have Lithuania looking for a blanket for you or some~"

"I will sleep with Gilbert tonight. It's one night. I will survive just fine."

The man paused in his rambling. "Really?"

Gilbert stared at him in surprise as well.

"Ja, danke. It will be fine."

Gilbert grinned, "See? I told you. Why believe the friar though. NOOoo, he's going to run out screaming."

"Quiet yourself and act more humbly Prussia. You are in the house of God, not a deviant's nest of sin."

"Why don't you~"

Austria moved forward and smiled faintly to the man, "danke for the shelter for tonight, Father."

"You should take your thanks to the holy father. He is the one who deserves all thanks."

"I will."

The priest went away and Gilbert waited until the man was gone before pulling Roderich's arm into his hands and leading him to another door. "That batty old geezer is an ass. Thinks just because he's from Italy that he can get all cranky with everyone; he's called Vatican City when we get really bored. He's just like the place. He seems fascinating to be around, but then he starts making orders and rules and preaching at you until you just want to leave."

"…that is an interesting take on him…Vatican City…it's a very original name." It was a well thought out name for the man.

"Yeah, I'm awesome like that. Anyway, he's just pissed off because Lithuania got clumsy AGAIN and dropped a candle on himself."

"He seems to think you are responsible?"

"Ja, and it's annoy as hell to listen to." Gilbert opened a door and motioned him in, "this is the awesome room of me. It lacks a few awesome things, but hey, I'm not staying here forever so who cares?"

Roderich looked around and nodded, "it will do."

"Yeah, it's awesome." He started undressing and grinned, "I would ask you if this is okay, but since you 'helped' me out earlier, I don't think you mind."

_Actually… that is not proper and you should at least keep your boxers on_, "not at all."

He grinned and slipped into bed, wincing a bit as he pulled his shirt off, "ow… what the hell…? Did you bite me earlier?"

Roderich kept a straight face and shrugged, "Nein, it must have been an animal or something."

"Yeah…" He rubbed his neck and frowned as he laid down to rest. Roderich took his clothes off except his shirt and settled in next to the man. It was one night. It was better this way. He could get some blood again in the morning and run off to Berlin this time… or Paris. It was supposed to be a busy season this year in Paris.

He fell asleep quickly and didn't notice the arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

~GB~

Gott…

Gilbert looked down at his bedmate and shook his head. He was going to pray every night from now on!

He begs for someone to share his awesome with, who won't be demanding him to do chores for them, and God answered!

Roderich. The man was some kind of aristocrat. He was awesome! Plus he thought his name for the old coot running the place was original. Then when he was taking care of his dick problem…

He never wanted the man to leave!

…

He needed a plan; something to make the man stay a while longer or to offer him a way out of the place. Roderich liked him… maybe if only just a little…

He was pretty hot too. Awesomely hot.

Of course, he was hotter, but that was besides the point.

Gott, it felt like he was longing to have the man stay.

No.

No. No. No,

Nonononononononono.

He was beyond longing. He was too awesome for longing.

He was happy alone and soon West would come and get him and take him home.

No problem. Happy ending.

…

Could the man stay another night or eight?

…

Not that he needed him to…

…

…

…

ARGH!

Gilbert wrapped his arms around the sleeping man and shut his eyes. He needed sleep. Sleep would help him and stop these stupid ass thoughts running through his head.

…

He felt the marks on his neck and grinned.

Roderich liked him. He had bit him while in ecstasy. There was no doubt about that. Animal his ass.

He would make the guy stay.


End file.
